


Adorable little fighter

by Miloca



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, But the end is good don't worry, Coco is their kid, Coco isn't a dog, I had to do this one with a little bit of angst, M/M, Mark and Youngjae are married, the other members basically don't participate, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: The principal calls them to talk about a fight their daughter is involved with. What will Mark and Youngjae do?





	Adorable little fighter

**Author's Note:**

> So I read something on Twitter about Coco being a brave little dog that bit when threatened and that Youngjae is proud of her because of it, then I thought of this.
> 
> P.S.: Not beta read.

Mark was in the middle of his shift when Youngjae called, which was unusual.

"Hey, Jae, something wrong?"

"Yeah. The principal of Coco's school called, we need to talk to him when we go pick her."

"What happened?"

"Apparently, she got into a fight with a classmate?"

"What?! Is she wounded?"

"No. She fought better."

"Oh my god."

"Yes."

Mark shook his head. They weren't raising a weak kid - and beside that, Coco was seven years old and had a mind of her own - but they didn't intend to her to be fighting in school either. And he was already suspecting that Youngjae would be proud of Coco, because she wouldn't fight for nothing, this Mark was sure about.

"Okay. I'll try to leave earlier so we can go early. I'll send you a message when I leave here and will pick you up at your office, okay?"

"Ok. I already spoke to my boss, when you're ready I'll be ready."

"Right. See you soon."

"See you."

 

Two hours later they were at Coco's school, waiting to talk to the Principal. Coco was nowhere to be seen. Youngjae was fidgeting and Mark caressed his shoulder, trying to calm him.

"Daddies!"

They turned and saw Coco coming through the corridor. She threw herself on Youngjae. He hugged her first and then took her away a little so he could see if she wasn't really hurt.

"I'm not hurt, daddy."

"I'm just checking."

"Hey." Mark poked her and she hugged him too. "Why did you fight?"

Before she could answer, the Principal called them.

"Mr. Tuan, Mr. Choi, please, take a seat." They sat and Coco stood between them, one hand in each of their arms. "You can sit on the couch, Coco." The Principal pointed to a furniture in the back of the room. Youngjae holded Coco's hand instantly.

"I prefer to stay here, Director Han, thank you."

"Well, as you were informed, your daughter fought with a classmate today. We don't approve this behaviour and she is-"

Mark raised his hand and asked:

"Why did she fight?"

The Principal stood quiet.

"Director Han, my daughter doesn't fight without a reason, why did she fight and with who she fought?"

"She fought with a boy a year ahead of her. The reason she refused to tell me, the boy said it was something silly and she overreacted."

"Where is this _older_ boy now? And where were Coco when we arrived? I thought they would be waiting here for us and the boy's parents."

Han swallowed. Youngjae was quiet, because he was to nervous and had total confidence that Mark would deal better with the situation.

"He is in class, we didn't call his parents. You see, Coco is the one that threw punches on another student. She was with the school counselor."

"Well, do I need to remind you, director, that he is older and you don't know why they fought yet? Coco shouldn't be the only one out of classes."

"Don't worry, dad, Miss Shin is super nice."

"This makes me feel more relaxed, but it's wrong that you're the only one losing classes, Coco. Now, can you tell us and Principal Han why you fought with this boy?"

"Yes, dad. Hangil is a bully. He bullies younger kids all the time, especially girls. Today he picked me as a target and mocked me because I don't have a mother. I ignored him the first few times he said some bulls...uit..." Mark and Youngjae contained smiles with the child's attempt to not curse. "But then he pushed me, so I said him, calmly, that I have no problem don't having a mother because I have the best daddies in the world. Then he said that you're weirdos and that our family isn't a family, because families have mother, father and kids. I said he is wrong, because families just need to have love, and I have lots of love at home. Then he pushed me again and said you're criminals and that someday you would go to jail and I would be in foster care and no one would want me because you raised me and that was when I punched him. He started screaming right away, we came to Director Han's room and I choose to wait for you to tell what happened."

"Why, baby?" Youngjae finally spoke.

"Because I wanted people who would believe in me for sure."

That left the Principal totally bewildered.

"Why did you think we wouldn't believe in you, Coco? I can't say we have a lot of claims against Hangil, but we will, for sure, investigate."

"The other kids are too afraid to speak up and Hangil is really loud about how his father is a huge donator of the school and a famous businessman, and all. This intimidates everybody. I wouldn't hide what he did to me, my daddies taught me that I need to speak up so things can be made right, but I wanted some back up."

Before Mark or Youngjae could say anything, director Han raised his hand and picked up his phone, telling his secretary to call to Hangil's father and say that they needed to talk today and she couldn't accept a no for answer.

"Some kids talk with Miss Shin about what Hangil does. But I don't know if they say his name."

"I'll talk with her, Coco. And with the other kids. I understand now why you fought and the school still doesn't accepts this behaviour, but, more importantly, we don't accept bullying, so I can promise you that, no matter how much a parent donates to school, if his kid is a bully, we will see to it and resolve the issue, aiming for the good of the school comunity." He saw that Mark and Youngjae were not believing him much, so he continued. "This isn't an empty speech, we already expelled bullies before, and they had powerful parents, even more than Hangil, I can assure you."

Mark and Youngjae looked at each other and nodded. At that moment, Coco was in Youngjae's lap and hand in hand with Mark. Mark spoke again.

"We chose this school for Coco after a carefull research and we will wait to see if we can really trust on you. And we understand that what Coco did was wrong, that she should have talked immediatly with a teacher and not punched this other student, so what will be her punnishment?"

"For now, since I need to look further into this incident, and that she was defending herself, the classes she missed are suficient. Coco is an exemplar student-"

A knock on the door interrupted director Han. He allowed the person to enter and Miss Shin was there.

"Director Han, I want to speak on behalf of Coco?" He nodded. "I took the liberty to look into the security sistem, the cameras... We have cameras on the patios, external area and canteen... We can't hear, just see, and Hangil pushed Coco twice before she reacted with violence."

"She told me what happened, Miss Shin, and that a lot of other kids are bullied by Hangil. I was just assuring her parents that we don't support bullies and this matter will be seen and that we will resolve this correctly."

"I have been observing him. A few students complained about him to me, so I have been paying attention. He, unfortunately, is problematic."

"I already called his father. We will talk. I will talk with Hangil again. And we have to encourage the other students to speak without fear." Miss Shin nodded. The Principal turned his attention to the family in front of him again. "You can go home now, Coco, and come back to school tomorrow. As soon as I have a definition on the matter, you will be informed, Mr. Tuan and Mr. Choi."

"Thank you, Director Han. Miss Shin."

The little family walked away from the Principal's office hand in hand, they got Coco's material and went home. Mark knew that Youngjae wasn't the only one proud of Coco, but he would restrain himself from smiling widely as his husband was doing, because their daughter could hav used another metod to combat the situation.

 

Few days latter, director Han did a speech in front of all the staff, parents and students and spoke about bullying, about how that behaviour wasn't and wouldn't be allowed at the school. He asked for forgviness for the students that felt that they couldn't talk that they were suffering. And then, Hangil's father took the microfone and spoke that he was against bullying too, that his son would be punnished and educated so he wouldn't repeat his mistakes, and made Hangil ask for forgivness in front of all his colleagues.

Hangil wouldn't be expelled for that moment, because the school believed that a person can correct herself, but he would be watched, and would have counseling sections with Miss Shin. If he repeat his mistakes, director Han wouldn't refrain from expelling him right away.

 

The day after director Han's speech was saturday and Mark and Youngjae received friends at home. Youngjae was telling everything that happened that week to Jaebum, Jinyoung, Jackson, BamBam and Yugyeom.

"My Coco-yah is amazing, right?! She defended herself and spoke up and changed the school! My kid! My little girl!"

Mark entered in the varanda with Coco by his side.

"Hey, Coco!"

"Hey, uncle Jack!"

"Your punch was good?"

"Jackson." Mark intervened. "We don't approve violence in this household."

"She already punched the guy, I'm asking just to know if she hurt her little, precious, fist."

"I didn't get hurt! Hangil had a black eye for a few days, tho." Coco was smiling, but stopped when saw Mark's looking at her. "I shouldn't be smiling, sorry, dad. I know I was wrong when I punched him, I should have talked to one of my teachers or Miss Shin."

"Exactly, baby."

Youngjae was laughing and their friends were hiding their smiles.

"Hey! I'm serious!"

Mark was standing in front of them, arms crossed. Youngjae got up and hugged him.

"We know, love. And Coco really knows she can't punch people. But we also know you're proud of her too."

"Of course I am!"

"So let's leave it as it is and enjoy our saturday."

Mark sighed and gave up. He was proud of Coco, after all.

They had their barbecue and enjoyed the fresh afternoon after a busy and stressful week.

**Author's Note:**

> It got way more serious than I intended, but I hope you liked it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> "SAY HI TO BRAZIL!" is my jam. lol


End file.
